Problem: Solve for $r$, $- \dfrac{4r - 10}{3r - 2} = \dfrac{1}{9} $
Multiply both sides of the equation by $3r - 2$ $ -(4r - 10) = \dfrac{3r - 2}{9} $ Multiply both sides of the equation by $9$ $ -9(4r - 10) = 3r - 2 $ $-36r + 90 = 3r - 2$ $90 = 39r - 2$ $92 = 39r$ $39r = 92$ $r = \dfrac{92}{39}$